


The increase of entropy: Methos

by fire_and_dust



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Death on the Horse, Episode: s05e12 Comes a Horseman, Gen, Portrait
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 04:47:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5898847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_and_dust/pseuds/fire_and_dust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>...And power was given unto them over a fourth part of the earth, to kill with sword, and with hunger, and with death, and with the beasts of the earth</p>
            </blockquote>





	The increase of entropy: Methos




End file.
